Love Harbor - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: based off of the book 'Safe Haven', Rachel runs away from her past, leading her to Lima, Ohio, where she meets the restaurant owner, Finn Hudson, and slowly starts to let go of the past, and climb towards having a future, but will the past come knocking back
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Love Harbor AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 03-04-13, Updated: 03-08-13  
Chapters: 3, Words: 10,490

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

'Love Harbor'

AU Finchel

'based off of the book 'Safe Haven', Rachel runs away from her past, leading her to Lima, Ohio, where she meets the restaurant owner, Finn Hudson, and slowly starts to let go of the past, and climb towards having a future, but will the past come knocking back.'

I just finished reading 'Safe Haven', and have to say it was one of THE best books I've read in a very long time. I really enjoyed it, and the whole time I was reading it, I kept saying 'I would so love to write Finchel like this'. So that is exactly what I am going to do, but I will say I am changing a lot of it. There will be some similarities, but more differences than anything.

Rating: M for mature language

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, or the story for this, just out of pure fun and enjoyment.

**Chapter 1**

Timing was never on her side, she ran frantically throughout her house getting as much as she could and gathering everything she knew she would need, and stuffing it, or trying to stuff it at least into one oversized bag. She knew she couldn't bring more than one bag, because it would look overly suspicious, so she had to part with a lot of things she knew she would miss.

None of that mattered at this moment, the moment that would change her life forever. She ran to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and the spare toothpaste they bought 'just in case', and stuffed it in her purse, she froze as she stared at herself in the mirror; it was almost like seeing a ghost, she had never changed her hair color before (mostly because she wasn't afforded the luxury), but here she was with really dark black hair, that made her skin almost glow.

She pushed her hair out of her face and closed her eyes as she turned the light off and ran back to the living room. She had grabbed everything she needed, or at least she thought and hoped she did, and took one last look at everything before grabbing the oversized bag, pulling her hoodie over her head, and taking that last walk out the door.

As soon as she started walking, her heart started pounding in her chest, almost as if he would know that she was gone, he would sense that she wasn't home and instantly call her. Luck seemed to find it's way, when she was finally boarding her bus and there was no call.

Luckily there were no more than 10 other passengers on this bus, so if he did call there wasn't going to be too much noise. She knew that he would find her if she didn't get rid of her phone, but she needed to keep it on for at least another 2 hours before she would finally end up tossing it.

As soon as she sat down, she immediately let out the breath that she had held for…well for who knows how long. She felt a sense of relief wash over her, but also fear, and that was much bigger than relief…especially given that they wouldn't be out of the state for another hour or so.

Her heart began to pound once more as that sound, the sound that she knew was going to come, but still scared her…the ringing of her phone.

"Are you going to get that?" a portly older lady said as she stared down at Rachel's lap, where her phone sat.

Rachel stared at the lady, and smiled, it felt almost forced but she tried really hard to seem genuine and not afraid. She nodded and stood up, needing to get away from this lady before she started speaking once more.

"Hello…." It came out almost at a whisper, and she was hoping more than anything that he would not question why she was speaking in such a hush tone.

"Why did you take so long to answer? And why are you talking so low, huh?"

His voice sounded angrier than she had expected, and she felt almost like she was going to throw up.

"I'm sorry darling, I was washing the dishes and didn't hear the phone, and no I'm not talking low, I guess I'm just tired. I miss you already." She said hoping to ease his questioning and not raise the suspicion.

It seemed to work, he started asking her what she was going to do, and reminding her she wasn't allowed to use the phone after 10. She hung up soon after, but not before a big 'I love you' that made her whole body nauseated.

She was thankful when she was able to just release the anger she had been holding for so long and just sit in that nasty bathroom and cry. She cried till she wasn't able to cry anymore. She washed her face, letting the water drip from her face, she seemed so ugly…yet she knew she wasn't, she had become this woman that seemed dependent on the person who hurt her the most.

She closed her eyes as she finally decided best to come and sit back down. The lady smiled over at her once before turning her attention back to her book.

0o0

When she opened her eyes she realized she had fallen asleep, she wasn't even sure how long she had been asleep for, but it was daytime, and it wasn't soon after that her stomach started growling. She hadn't even remembered the last time she ate, or the last time she even drank anything.

"You okay there little lady?" The older woman said staring at Rachel with her head tilted to the side.

Rachel just nodded, best not to say too much. She didn't want to have anyone be able to identify her till she was far enough that it didn't matter if they did.

"How much farther till we get off?" Rachel said needing to know how much they had passed, she needed to know so she could toss her phone. Her eyes went wide when she realized she hadn't checked her phone since whenever the last time she had spoken with him, but when she did she realized it was only 5 in the morning, so he probably wasn't even up yet, Michael always refused to get up even on a good day before 9 am.

"Not too far I hope. I believe we are about to enter Ohio though, you look a little sick." The lady said noticing Rachel's facial features, relief once again washed over her as she heard the words Ohio, that meant that they were over 1,000 miles away from him.

If the lady only knew what she had been through, she would be comforting her not stating what Rachel already knew, but she knew she was just trying to be nice.

"Here, eat some of this…." The lady handed over a piece of chocolate.

Rachel was hesitant at first, but she was definitely in need of some food, and she hadn't really brought anything, mainly because she had money and enough saved for a little bit of food. So she took the piece of chocolate, smiled at the lady as polite as she could, and stuffed the entire piece in her mouth, hoping she didn't look like a cow, but the lady didn't seem to mind.

It melted instantly in her mouth and she felt this warm feeling erupt in her body, she hadn't had chocolate in as long as she could remember, and she hadn't remembered it tasting this damn good.

"Here, why don't you keep the rest of it…seems like you might enjoy it more than I will." Rachel stared at her, as she handed her almost the complete bar of chocolate.

"Thank you…." Was all she could manage.

"Anytime sweetie, I'm Rose…" She smiled at her, and this was the part that Rachel knew was coming but she dreaded it, when people were going to start asking her for her name. She knew the answer she was going to give, but this lady seemed to not ask it, nor did she look at Rachel like she was crazy for not saying it right after Rose said hers, she simply turned her attention back to her book.

Rachel stuffed the chocolate in her purse and stared out her window, the sun was trying to push it's way into the horizon and her eyes had to adjust to the sun finally hitting her right in the eyes. She closed her eyes and let it sink in.

"We are stopping in Lima next folks, so if you want to get off and buy something, stretch maybe, or just sight see for a about 20 minutes, you are more than welcome to. We will give the signal once it's time to board back."

The driver announced this and Rachel shot up, making her a little lightheaded from lack of food and exhaustion. She definitely needed to get out of this bus and buy a few things. She had lost so much weight, all her clothes fit her so loosely, and she had dark shadows under eyes. She hated this person she had become, but she knew it came with the territory, or at least she thought it did.

0o0

"Alright folks, again it's about 20 minutes, so make sure you hear our signal…" the man pulled on the horn to inform everyone what the signal would be "so you know when it's time to come back on."

Rachel stood up and grabbed her stuff, she never wanted to leave stuff behind, just in case, plus her bag had her jar full of her money, she decided it was best not to stuff it in her purse, also, just in case.

Her legs felt like jelly when she hopped off that bus, it was still really early so the smell of early morning made it's way past.

They had stopped it seemed at Lima's main district, with all the shops, and it seemed like grocery stores.

It was still pretty early, but it seemed like most places were open, and she needed to find somewhere to buy a few items before the bus boarded back again.

She saw a little shop that wasn't too far, and it seemed to have everything she needed.

"Hello there, welcome…" a man from behind the counter smiled over at her and waved, she was shocked that someone would be so happy and nice at this early in the morning, but she just smiled back and nodded.

She grabbed 2 water bottles, a bag of apples, a bag of dried fruit that she knew would last her a while, a container that was ready to go with salad, and a few bags of chips. She knew all of this would last her a while, and it seemed like everything here was pretty inexpensive.

"Find everything okay?" He asked, staring at the items she had picked out.

She nodded but refused to stare at him in the face, she knew she was going to have to break this habit, but it seemed like she hadn't been around people in such a long time, she didn't remember what it was like to actually sit and talk to people.

"You on that SunAir bus?" he continued to question her.

She nodded once more, hoping he wouldn't continue to badger her.

"Well, if you are ever out this way, you should definitely try out some of the local hot spots we have around here….we aren't your most fanciest stops, but we are friendly enough to make it a lasting impression."

At this Rachel couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you…." She said very quietly.

He informed her how much it would be, and Rachel paid, and pulling everything she had into as little bags as she could.

"Do you know of a place I could maybe sit and eat?"

The man smiled at her warmly and nodded almost immediately "Sure do, see the restaurant across the street?"

Rachel followed what he was saying and nodded.

"There are tables right behind the building, and the store owner doesn't mind people sitting and eating. He's one of the friendliest of the bunch, plus you get a good view from there so I'm sure you will enjoy that."

She gave him another warm smile before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

She stared at the building that he mentioned and saw that It read 'Hudson Café…built in 1987', it seemed like one of those nice places you would like to just sit and hang out at. She walked around the building and the man was right, the view from there especially at this hour made her feel a lot better. She walked over to one of the tables and sat down, putting all of her bags down and pulling the salad out with one of the water bottles.

Food had never tasted this good, and she closed her eyes at one point as she enjoyed every bit of that food.

"You know, if you eat any slower someone might think you haven't ate in a long time. "

Rachel jumped and almost half choked on a piece of lettuce.

"Oh I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to startle you." He put his hands up and slowly brought them back down to his sides.

"You just seemed to be enjoying that salad a lot more than a normal person would…."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked down at her food, she wanted to slap herself for not realizing how she was acting. She probably looked even more pathetic and ridiculous than she felt.

"I-I…." Rachel couldn't even manage what she was trying to say, and knew this man was probably thinking she was crazy.

But when Rachel took a good look at him, he was very tall, and had very defining features, he seemed to be about in his 30's.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you be, I'm sure you don't want someone bugging you while you eat."

Rachel once again couldn't manage anything, now she probably really did seem pathetic, but this guy just smiled at her and waved as he walked away.

She closed her eyes and hadn't realized how long she had been here for. She pulled her bags and walked as fast as she could back to where the bus had been, and her heart started once again pounding as she noticed it was gone….how had she let herself take so long, and how did she not hear the signal.

She had to find another bus that would take her where she needed to go, but she wasn't even sure where to go to find out when the next bus would be by.

She stared all around her, and her mind was boggled, she was starting to panic and even more so when her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Michael. She noticed it was not even 7 yet, so she was starting to get worried that he knew she was gone, but her mind slowly started to put together that they were 2 hours ahead of him.

"Hey…" She said, walking over to somewhere that was closed off and that no one could hear them.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be home in about 5 hours, so I want salad and meatloaf for lunch, is that understood?"

Rachel's stomach turned as she realized he would be there and she wasn't going to be there so she did the best she could in lying and agreeing to have all this ready for him by the time he got home.

They hung up, and she looked down at the salad she had on hand and immediately ran to the nearest trash can and threw it out, just the thought of him made her sick. She took this time to pull the sim card out and destroy it best she could, she knew the way to do it, and after that she smashed the phone as hard as she could and hoped that no trace of it could be found.

She knew he would possibly call her before he got back home, but she didn't care, he would be home in 5 hours and come home to an empty house, with no meatloaf or salad ready. So the phone was the last thing on her mind.

She looked around once more and decided to ask the gentleman in the grocery store if he knew where she could get information on when the next bus would be in.

"Hello again, I thought you'd be gone by now. Need something else?" he asked smiling at her with his toothy grin.

"Actually, I missed my bus…."

"Oh no, somewhere important you needed to be?"

Rachel wasn't even sure how to answer this, but she honestly wasn't even sure where she was headed. "Actually no…."

He stared at her almost confused why she seemed to be so worried about that, but smiled at her nonetheless.

Her mind started to race, and she did the only thing she could think of.

"Well, do you know of anywhere that might have a room for rental that is inexpensive?"

He gave her his smile once more and nodded rather too enthusiastically. "Yes, I do. Madam Greer up the hill and down the road, behind the wooded cottage, well she always has her room for rent and will get you a good deal….here, hand this to her when you get there and she will land you something great."

He wrote something quickly on a paper and handed it to her. It said his name and said 'take good care of this pretty lady, Merle, she is special…Winston', that made Rachel's heart warm up a bit, this older guy didn't even know her and he was wanting to help her out, it made her think that maybe the world wasn't too bad.

"Thank you so much…." Rachel said giving him a genuine smile.

He nodded "But of course, you look like you could use a good night's rest."

She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

0o0

When she reached the house that Winston was talking about she was exhausted, she hadn't realized how far it was, but she wasted no more time and walked up the steps to the front door and rang the bell twice.

Merle opened the door almost immediately as the second ring hit, and she peeked her head out, looking at Rachel up and down, when she got a good look she just smiled and opened the door wider.

"Um, are you Merle?" Rachel asked, needing to know if this was indeed the house he was talking about.

Merle nodded, and continued to stare at Rachel. Merle seemed to be about 50 years old or so, with her grey hair definitely pushing past her brown hair. She had on the wildest clothes Rachel had seen, it was almost like she might have been a hippie, and never gave up the clothes.

"Sure are….may I help you?"

Rachel nodded, and handed her the note, placing her bigger bag down, noting the kink that was starting to form on her neck.

Merle read it pretty fast and looked back at Rachel, giving her a huge smile. "Well don't just stand there, come on in honey."

Rachel smiled and pulled up her bag, while Merle pulled the grocery bag Rachel had and helped her in.

"Now, I don't usually rent out to out of town strangers, but if Winston says you are good, than I definitely believe him."

Rachel wasn't even sure what to say, because Winston didn't even know her, for all he knew she could be some crazy ex-murderer, but it seemed like Winston could sense something in her.

"I have this whole other house in the back, and that will be where you are staying. It's really nice, and has even a bathroom. Now, there are rules…" She said as she led Rachel to the back and outside once again, and Rachel could see another house in the corner, it was smaller than this one, and only had one story, but it was just as pretty. "No smoking, no pets, no guests, and no partying."

Rachel nodded to every one of those rules and smiled "Believe me ma'am, I won't be causing any trouble, I kind of just want to have somewhere where it's quiet and I can kind of be alone, so this kind of is perfect. Um how much is the rent?"

"How long do you plan on staying?" Merle followed right after Rachel said that.

"Oh um…." Rachel wasn't even sure, because she needed to find a job first.

"You know what sweetie, don't worry about it and we can discuss that later."

Rachel stared at the back of her head as she was amazed that anyone would do that for her.

"Now that we got that out of the way, come on in…." She led her into the house and Rachel's smile never faltered as she entered, it was just what she needed and she liked that it was behind the main house because it seemed almost secluded.

Merle watched as Rachel walked in and looked almost amazed at how pretty it was.

"There are a few issues with this house, like sometimes there are leaks on the roof, but it's an easy fix….but you won't be having any issues as far as anything else goes. Now why don't you get settled, and come over and I'll have tea and biscuits waiting, okay?"

Rachel didn't really feel like chit chatting, but it was the least she could do for her.

"Okay, thank you….."

Merle nodded at her and smiled, before handing her the keys and heading out the door.

This place seemed like everyone was genuinely sweet, but she was still hesitant to give details out that would illicit them asking more questions.

0o0

"So I assume you don't have a job?" Merle asked as Rachel sat down staring down at her tea.

Rachel looked at her with a look as if Merle already knew the answer to that.

"I figured as much, mainly from the look you gave me back there."

Rachel just nodded, and looked back down at her tea, if she didn't feel pathetic before, she definitely felt it even more now.

"That's okay, you don't have to feel like I'm going to judge you for that or why you haven't shared anything with me….so I will actually help you and direct you to somewhere that is in need of some desperate help."

Rachel just stared at Merle, she was even more amazing than she had hoped.

"It's this one restaurant, and I'm not sure how well you are with being a waitress, but you just need to know the basics and you are good. Starting wage isn't amazing, but if you build up to being pretty good, the manager's will bump it. Here is the name…."

Merle handed her what looked to be a note, attached to a list of 'to-do list', and Rachel read 'Hudson Café' it was the same restaurant she had ate outside of.

"The owner has to be one of the nicest guys you'll meet, just ask for Finn, and you will definitely get the job. Let him know Merle sent you and that you are not leaving without a job."

Rachel couldn't help laugh at that, and it seemed like her body had almost rejected that emotion, since she hadn't done that in so long.

Well it was decided then, she was going to meet this Finn guy and hopefully get a job, and maybe, just maybe she would be able to have some sort of life….if she was lucky enough at least.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rachel had got up extra early that following morning, taking a quick shower and putting on a pair of ripped up shorts that were jeans once before, they were loose on her, but she put the only belt she owned with her only pair of sneakers and a the only t-shirt that she had received a while ago as a gift from Michael's co-worker, but was never allowed to wear.

She brewed coffee and was thankful that Merle had one of those pots that didn't take too long to brew, and actually worked. The smell almost was intoxicating, making her smile as she poured herself a cup, she knew that smiling was the only thing that was helping her anxiety at this point. She had still been so afraid, mainly because now it was a day that he knew she was missing and it could all go downhill quickly if he ever were to find out where she was.

She needed to go talk to this Finn guy, and hopefully score a job, she wasn't even sure if she was staying in this town, but at this point Merle and Winston had been really great to her….and she felt like by just running again it wasn't going to do her any good.

"Knock, knock….may I come in?" Merle asked, but she had already half her body in the doorway so it was almost pointless for that question.

Rachel smiled up at her and nodded.

"I smelt the coffee from my house, do you mind if I join you?"

Once again it was rather pointless asking this when she started toward the kitchen. Rachel once again just nodded, grabbing one of the only other cups on the shelf and handing her one, as Merle helped herself to some of the coffee.

"My god sweetie, you are in need of putting on some meat." Merle said almost too bluntly, and Rachel knew she wasn't saying it to be mean, she was basically stating the facts. If someone that didn't know her truly were to see her, then it would be safe to assume she was probably anorexic, or some other form of disorder that caused you to loose so much weight. Hell if Rachel even saw herself she would have guessed that, but it hadn't really been her fault she lost all this weight.

She just smiled at Merle and shrugged "I guess you could say that…."

"Well give it a few months, and you'll be back to new…especially with me helping you out and cooking for you."

Rachel just listened as Merle went on about what foods she was going to cook, and as great as that sounded, Rachel definitely didn't want to get attached to anyone or anything for that matter. Every time she did, it bit her in the ass and ended up hurting her in the end.

"So you going to the restaurant to land that job?"

Rachel nodded immediately and washed their cups, and placing them back on the shelf as neat as they had been before. Merle watched with curiosity and noticed just how neat this girl was.

"I'm nervous…." Rachel admitted, but didn't look Merle in the eyes, but continued to stare at the cup on the shelf.

"Well don't be sweetie, Finn definitely will make it as painless as possible."

At that Rachel gave her a weak smile and nodded.

She said her goodbye and waved, before saying 'good luck' and closing the door behind her. Rachel took one last look at the kitchen before deciding if she was going to do this, she might as well get a move on it, given she was going to be walking.

"Oh…one last thing." Merle's voice trailed outside.

Rachel stepped out onto the porch and stared at what Merle was holding. It had to be THE prettiest bicycle she had ever seen, she always wanted one like that but again was never afforded the luxury of ever having one.

"I thought you could use this, I noticed you didn't have a car….it's my old bike, and given that I'm not going to be using it anytime soon…well with my old bones and all, I don't want it to go to waste, so I thought why not you use it."

Rachel felt a lump form in her throat, this lady barely knew her and here she was offering to help her with yet another thing.

"Now, don't go looking like it's such a huge thing, believe me if it's just sitting there…well it's a waste, and I know you would use it a lot. Please just accept it."

Rachel bit her bottom lip and took a long breath in, before finally nodding and walking down the steps. "Thank you…"

"Oh it's nothing….now go get 'em"

0o0

It was nice and cool inside the restaurant and it was darker than what she thought it was going to be, but it was very nice, it had that cool look about it, and was big enough for what it seemed like the whole town.

"Just one?" A girl with a blonde hair in a ponytail, and braces stared at her waiting for her response.

Rachel cleared her throat and pulled her purse higher on her shoulder. "Actually, um, I'm here to see I believe it's Finn, he's the owner right?" Rachel asked hoping that she said that properly.

The girl looked at her as if she was crazy, but soon after she nodded. "Wait one sec, let me see if he is available."

Rachel nodded and let her go off into the back area and reemerge with a really tall figure, when they made their way back up front Rachel had to do a quick double take, and realized that this Finn, was the same guy that scared the living crap out of her yesterday when she was eating. Rachel's stomach turned as she realized that she was going to have to start talking soon, and she felt embarrassed by the events that had gone down.

"hello, Maggie said you were looking for me?" Finn couldn't hide his smile when he saw the girl in front of him, the same girl that he startled really badly. "Oh, it's you? Salad girl…."

Rachel closed her eyes at the nickname he had chosen for her, given that he didn't know her name.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just…I didn't catch your name, and I tend to do that a lot when I don't know the person's name; I give them nicknames, something I can easily remember them by.

Rachel was still horrified by the name he had decided to give her, but she needed to get this going so instead she smiled.

"It's okay, um do you have an office I could maybe talk with you?" Rachel asked, seeing that Maggie was paying attention to everything while popping her bubble gum.

Finn heard the seriousness to her voice and nodded, leading her back to his office.

"You aren't going to have me arrested for being an idiot, are you?"

Rachel shook her head and sat down across from him. Finn had a split second where he was able to stare at Rachel when she wasn't paying attention, and he couldn't help where his eyes landed; he was staring at her legs, even though yes she was super skinny, he could tell she had really pretty legs, but he quickly looked away once she finally sat down fully.

"Merle sent me…." She said placing her purse on the seat next to her and staring back at Finn.

Rachel could see the attractiveness that peered through his complexion, and how through the years he must have had a job where he worked out his muscles, it was almost his most defining feature. He was definitely a looker, but that was besides the point.

"Oh, she did? May I ask what about?"

Rachel hesitated to just come out and say it, but she needed to just spit it out.

"She said you could use some help here with waitressing, and I'm in need of a job. I thought we could help each other out."

That didn't sound as good as Rachel had hoped, but whatever it was true.

Finn just stared at Rachel, he liked how honest she seemed to just want to say whatever she had to. She seemed so closed off though, and he could tell she was uncomfortable. She was so tiny and skinny, that she looked almost sickly, the dark shadows under her eyes made her look like she hadn't slept in the longest time, but even through all of that, he could see the beauty that hid beneath all of that. He saw the way she rumbled with her hands and if he wasn't mistaken he could see a ring trace line on her finger, meaning she must be married, or was married.

"Hmm, well you do make a great point, and Merle could vouch for you?"

Rachel felt bad nodding because again these people didn't really know her and they were helping her out as much as they could, but she did and continued to stay silent.

"Okay, well you got yourself a deal. Do you know much about waitressing?"

Rachel looked down at her hands, and shook her head "Not really, the only job I ever had was selling donuts at this local place and that was basically just handing a donut out…."

He chuckled and nodded, crossing his arms and examining her "Alright, well that'll basically do it, waitressing uses the same concepts basically as handing donuts, but instead of donuts…well it'll be other foods and taking orders."

She nodded, but she didn't inform him that she was 16 when she had that job, now at 27…well that was a whole different story. She couldn't even remember what to do when you worked, but she was willing to do anything at this point.

"Well, I do need to ask you something very personal and it's something that must be needed in order to work here…."

Rachel bit her lip once more, and waited for a horrible question to be asked that she wasn't going to be able to get out of.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, hoping to just get it over with.

Finn just smiled at her and uncrossed his arms. "What is your name? I don't want to keep calling you 'salad girl' because from the looks of it, you didn't really like that one. "

Rachel smiled at him, and felt that same relief from yesterday wash over her right now. She was expecting something much worse, but a name she knew she could handle that.

"It's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Wild." Rachel said lying and realized that this was the first time she used that name, it was the first time she finally used the name she stole from the old archives at her local library, she did her research on this person and got all her information as much as she could, she found out that Elizabeth Wild, born in 1924, and passed away in 1983, only 59 years old and died from lung cancer. She had to find out so much information in order to steal this identity, but it was easy soon after.

"Hmm, I didn't peg you for an Elizabeth."

Rachel gulped, feeling her throat really dry, and making her palms start to get a little clammy.

"Oh? What do I look like?" Rachel asked curious as to what he was guessing.

He shrugged right after, and stared at her. "Mmm, not sure, just not that….um, anyway, so you start on Monday, is that okay?"

Rachel stared shocked that that was it, she wasn't expecting to get the job right away and she couldn't fight the emotions that were passing through as her eyes became watery and the tears started to fall. "I got the job?" Rachel asked, her voice quivering.

Finn stared a little shocked that she was getting emotional, but it seemed like it was more than just getting the job. So he smiled and nodded "Yes, you definitely got it."

Rachel smiled at him, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. Finn took this time, to hand her a napkin receiving a warm smile from Rachel. "Sorry…." Rachel said hoping she didn't sound super ridiculous.

He just laughed and nodded "That's quite alright, I'm actually flattered that you are this excited to work here. So, I want to go over a few things, the basic schedule which is 8 to 5, and sometimes on weekends you might get the late shift, but I'll start you off with the easy stuff. Also, there is a dress code, it has to be all black, and hair must be pulled back. And, one last thing….can you come in tomorrow to train a little bit? It'll be Trevor that will train you, he is our lead waiter."

Rachel once again nodded "yes, I can do that. Um, one thing…I don't really have black clothes, so do you know of any shops that might have that?" Rachel asked hoping he might know somewhere that would have clothes she could wear.

He stared at her and was a little taken back by the fact that this girl didn't own anything black, but he was one to never question something as little as that, so he nodded. "Actually, Bethany 3 stores down from mine, she owns this boutique with clothing, it's not pretty expensive, and from what I hear all the stuff is 'to die for'….but how would I know, right?"

Rachel couldn't help the smile that appeared shortly after, thanked him for his time, and the job offer and said her goodbye.

She wasn't sure what it was about this guy that made her feel much better, it was weird.

0o0

"Hello miss, let me know if you need any help." A girl in the far end said loudly, from what Rachel could see this girl was very tall and pretty, she wasn't sure if this was Bethany that Finn was referring to so Rachel didn't want to state that.

"Actually, yes, um do you have any clothes in black? I just got a job where I can only dress in black, and was told that you have some stuff."

The girl smiled widely and nodded "Oh, you must be one of Finn's workers. Yes, of course I do. I'm Bethany, but you can call me Beth." She said giving her another grin.

Rachel smiled back at her and followed her to where she was leading her.

"This is my main stuff I have, and it's all on sale, most people don't use black too often, especially in these weathers we have. I have just what you need, I know how they dress over there…well given that I used to work over there a long time ago, and well I feel kind of like an expert. "

Rachel continued to stare at Beth, she was much prettier in person, and she had probably THE prettiest skin Rachel had ever seen. She seemed to be about Rachel's age or just a few years older, and she had on the most beautiful wedding ring on that Rachel had seen in such a long time. Hers was never that big, mainly because Michael never believed in spending money on stuff that you will never really need again.

"Hmm, you are just this tiny little thing aren't you?" Beth said staring down at Rachel.

Rachel felt a little insecure at those words, everyone kept stating this, and it was starting to get a little irritating, but she knew once again that people weren't saying it to be mean.

"I think I might have extra small around here somewhere…."

"Oh, um actually can you just get me a regular size?"

Beth stared at her as if Rachel was crazy.

"I just, I plan to gain a few pounds and don't want to come in a few months from now and state that I need a few sizes bigger."

Beth chuckled at her comment and nodded "Of course, regular it is then."

She picked out a few items and handed her black jeans, 2 black t-shirts and a few pairs of socks. It was not as expensive as she was thinking it was, and was glad when she finally made it out of that store, as nice as Beth was, she seemed to be the type to gossip or talk much about stuff that Rachel wasn't interested in.

0o0

"So?" Merle asked almost immediately after Rachel made it.

Rachel smiled at her, and placed the bag of her new clothes on her kitchen counter.

"I got it…."

"Oh my gosh! I knew you would, that's great! We need to celebrate, how about dinner on me, and wine?"

Rachel wasn't sure if that was the best idea, but Merle was giving her this really sweet look that Rachel couldn't resist.

"Okay, why not…."

"Great, I'll cook some stuff for tonight. And we can go over how amazing I am, as well as Finn."

Rachel laughed and nodded , watching as she left.

It was true, Finn had been pretty great, and she was definitely off to a good start, she just hoped tomorrow's training wasn't going to kick her in the ass.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She wasn't sure if having Merle stop by that night was such a good idea, because again Rachel didn't want to get attached, especially to someone who has been as great as Merle has to her. Almost like the mother she wished she had, but here she was sitting in front of her with wine in hand and spreading the food she brought from her kitchen throughout the tiny table in her even smaller dining area.

"Now, tell me about your interview?" Merle asked, needing to know every detail.

Rachel on the other hand wasn't very inclined to talk about this, but once she started sipping on some of that wine, well it was a little easier to open up, but she knew her limit and she knew when to stop and not say the stuff she so badly wanted to share with someone.

"Finn was very sweet , and he said I would start Monday, but I have to go tomorrow to do some sort of training."

"What did you think of him?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow at this, and ran her thumb on the hem of the glass.

"Oh don't give me that look….you know exactly what I am talking about." Merle said now giving her a very weird grin that made her look almost like a cartoon character.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but he seems like a great guy. What's his deal anyway?"

Merle chuckled at the way she slid out of that question.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it Elizabeth, then I can play your game…but, if you are talking about married or not…from the looks of it that is what I assume you are referring to."

Rachel contorted her face, it was still hard to get used to being called a different name and she wasn't sure she knew how much easier it was going to get, but the name Rachel just reminded her of him, and that made her stomach turn.

"Well yeah, I mean he is attractive, I would assume he had a wife, or at least a girlfriend…"

"Ha! So you do think he is cute."

Rachel just stared at Merle's funny looking expression and just shook her head "Well yeah, you'd have to be a dummy to not think he is…."

Merle laughed at the comment, but slowly her smile turned into a frown, if it wasn't for the wind chimes, it easily be a very awkward and uncomfortable moment because the scene turned from funny to sad in a matter of minutes.

"He's…well he's had a hard time. He was married….a long time ago, you know he has 2 kids?"

Rachel stopped thumbing her finger across and stared at Merle as if she couldn't believe it. He didn't look old enough to have 2, but then again at this day and age it didn't matter how old you looked.

"They usually stay with his best friend when he works, but yeah he has 2 little kids…."

Rachel felt a weird sense of almost respect for him pass through her, he was just so quiet about any of that…granted they only talked for a bit, and Rachel had been too excited that she got the job that she didn't take the time to stare at the frames on his desk.

"You were married, weren't you?"

Rachel once again shot up to stare at Merle, this time her face read 'empathy'. Rachel felt the knot that she had in her stomach twist badly, making her want to get up and throw up, but knowing if she stood up anytime soon she would end up being super dizzy from all the wine.

How did Merle guess that? Was she showing 'married mannerisms?' or was she just overthinking it and Merle was just taking a wild leap?

"You just keep touching your ring finger, almost like a ring was missing from there…."

Rachel looked down and noticed she was now touching her finger, immediately letting it go and dropping her hands.

"You don't have to tell me…." Merle said noting Rachel's quiet demeanor.

Rachel shook her head "I really should be going to bed….I have to wake up really early tomorrow."

Rachel noticed Merle's face fall, almost like she was upset that Rachel didn't want to share that with her, but if she started opening up to her and saying what had happened…it was just too much of a risk, and she wasn't even sure she could say it without wanting to break down.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Merle asked, but Rachel knew it was more of a statement.

Rachel nodded and watched as she grabbed a few of her things, and led her to the door.

"Thank you, for dinner and the wine, and the company….it was nice."

Merle turned to stare at Rachel and smiled at her, nodding. "Anytime…"

With that she was gone. Rachel sighed as she turned to stare at the table where she was sitting moments ago. Tears began to fall, and she knew this was why she didn't want anyone getting to know her.

0o0

He was chasing her, grabbing her hair and throwing her across the floor, her stomach collided with the corner of the table whilst falling, receiving immediate pain to her hip that shot straight to her back and down her legs, it almost radiated throughout her body.

"You are a fucking bitch! Why do you make me want to hurt you? Why are you so stupid that you can't even do one simple fucking job? You are useless, do you hear me?!"

His shouts echoed their home, and she was sure that the neighbors could hear it, but given that they were scared of him….they would never call the cops on him.

Her tears hit the floor, and she noticed blood fall soon after, and she wasn't even sure if it was her mouth or nose that was bleeding, she was in too much pain to care at this point.

"Pick that damn food up off the ground!"

She closed her eyes at the shooting pain, that felt like sharp knives being shoved into her hip. She knew if she didn't do as he said almost immediately, he would hit her again…or worse….he would call the big boss.

She started grabbing as much food as she could, and closing her eyes with tears continuing to fall, but trying her hardest to not show pain.

She could hear his groans through the other room, and she knew he was getting ready to possibly apologize, or say how much he loved her.

When she felt his hands grope her breasts hard and rough, making her turn to face him, the pain still radiating throughout.

"You love me?" He asked almost as a demand more than anything.

She nodded and smiled at him, trying her hardest to pretend to be this lovesick puppy after him, knowing that was the only way she would survive this terror.

"Say it…." He said, and she could smell the whiskey that bounced off of his mouth. She couldn't even count what number he was on now.

"You know I love you so much…." She said giving him the fakest and most practiced smile she had.

She was afraid he wouldn't accept it, or would hit her again, but he just smiled and kissed her. The stench of whiskey entering her mouth, making her want to throw up, and this was a usual occurrence.

"You know I don't mean to hurt you, right? I just love you so much that I want the best for you…and this is the only way I know that you will learn."

She knew those words were to come, and once again she just smiled at him. Pretending to be the doting wife.

"Now, you don' t want me to call Dante, right?"

She gulped feeling him grip her sides harder. And she shook her head, she knew what that meant and it was something she didn't want to deal with especially with the pain she was in.

Dante had been his friend since Rachel could remember, and Michael followed him like a little puppy everywhere. Dante was a cop, and therefore had a lot of pull with almost everyone and everything. Another reason why their neighbors didn't do much, they knew if they did that they would not only get harassed by Michael but by Dante and his crew as well. They were all dirty cops, and they were good at being crooked.

And when Michael realized that Dante made a lot of profit off of having his girls sleep with whoever he chose….well he didn't even think twice before he started making Rachel sleep around. But he was smart about it, he hated when guys so much as even looked at Rachel, so he chose guys that he knew would be an easy fuck.

At this point Rachel wasn't even sure who she hated more, she used to hate Michael more than anyone in the entire world. When he hit her, it was bad….the first time he did was their one year anniversary, because she forgot the dessert and he had been on his fourth whiskey.

She believed him when he said it would never happen again, and was just as shocked the second time it happened not too long after the first time. But even through all of that she didn't despise him until the moment he came into their bedroom one night when she was getting ready to sleep, to tell her that he had a surprise for her…and next thing she knew she had a guy that wasn't Michael making her take her clothes off.

From then on it was pure hatred, and almost wishing he was dead. She had even thought about killing herself to end this whole thing, she hid one of his razor blades one day and slid into the bathroom while he was out, but ended up crying herself till there was no more to cry.

She had wanted so badly for everything to go back to the way it used to be, and it never did. Not even when he promised and said that it would never EVER happen again. Surely enough, it happened the next day.

The last time she saw Michael, he had been sent on a business trip, and the last words he said to her was 'if you fuck anything up while I'm gone, you won't be sorry'.

0o0

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night in almost a panic. She looked around her surroundings and realized that she had been dreaming, about Michael and Dante and all of that.

She just wanted those memories out of her, but it seemed like no matter what she did nothing helped get rid of them.

She couldn't think of that, not today and not when she needed to prepare for this day. It was important she didn't screw this up, she needed this job.

She made her morning coffee and was surprised when Merle didn't show up knocking to grab herself a cup, but she thought nothing of it given she needed to get to the restaurant early.

0o0

"Hello?" Rachel called looking around at the empty area, no one seemed to be here…was Finn messing around?

"Trevor?" Rachel once again called out, maybe he would come out if she called on his name.

Finn popped his head out and Rachel had to squint to make sure it was him.

"Hey…uh give me one sec." He said loudly enough for her to hear across the room.

She stayed quiet and nodded.

"Daddy, but I don't want to wear this…it's not even that cold out." A little girls squeaky voice came where Finn had just been seconds later. Rachel felt her smile appear as she heard how the little girl sounded so serious.

Finn finally came out with two little kids right behind him.

"Lily, please keep it on, it is chilly, and you are going with uncle Bob today…do you not want to play outside?"

Rachel watched the interaction between Finn and the brown haired little girl, she was absolutely beautiful, she had the prettiest shade of green eyes and her hair was waist length long making her look almost like a little doll.

Lily nodded immediately, never letting Finn's hand go. "Then jacket stays on missy…"

He stared at Rachel and shrugged, giving her a funny smile.

Rachel smiled back at him.

Finn finally reached Rachel, and Rachel was able to see the little boy that was on the other side of Finn. He was a little taller than Lily, but instead of green eyes he had brown and his skin was much lighter than Lily's, but he was just as beautiful as she was.

"Hey, sorry about that…."

Rachel just shrugged and smiled "It's quite alright…"

"Are you the new girl?" Lily piped up.

Rachel stared at her tiny little form and just smiled nodding at her.

"Mmhmm…"

"You're very pretty, I like your bracelet. What's your name?"

Rachel chuckled at the fast response she seemed to have. "Whoa, easy there tiger…" Rachel said laughing as Lily now was the one to shrug, making Finn smile at the interaction "I'm Elizabeth…" Rachel said once again having trouble with saying a different name, but finding it now came out a little bit easier.

"Mmm can I call you Lizzy?"

Rachel bent down to be able to stare at Lily in the eyes and smiled, nodding "I would very much like that. And here…." Rachel took off the bracelet that she had on, that Lily mentioned she liked and handed it over to her.

"Oh you don't…you don't have to do that…" Finn said looking down at her, but he noticed Rachel just smile up at him.

"It's okay…right Lily, you don't mind?"

Lily just shook her head and looked up at her dad "Is it okay daddy?"

He smiled and nodded, because I mean come on how could you say no to that?

Rachel took this time to place it on her and finally stood up.

"Wow thanks!" Lily said now eyeing it on her hand.

"No problem…and…" She looked over at the boy that was still silent throughout this whole thing, she didn't want to pretend she hadn't seen him, but she also didn't want to be rude and ask all about him, especially noticing the way he looked almost closed off.

"This is Adam….say hi." He said nudging him softly.

"Hi…" his little voice sounded almost angelic.

"Hello Adam, it's very nice to meet both you." She smiled up at Finn.

"He's shy…" Finn whispered as he led them to the back office.

"Do you mind waiting with me till their uncle gets here….?" Finn asked hoping it wasn't such a huge and bad thing he was asking of her.

She shook her head "I don't mind…I thought Trevor was supposed to be here at 8?" She asked as he finally led them to the porch outside, having them sit outside while the kids decided to play close by.

"That's what I was going to tell you, but I realized I didn't have your number…he can't make it this morning, so that's why I'm here…I'll be your trainer, and that's why I'm waiting for Bob to show up because he will watch the kids while I show you the ropes."

Rachel felt a little sense of nerves shoot through her, she wasn't sure why but the thought of Finn being the one to help her made her really nervous.

"I hope that's alright…." Finn looked at her as he said this, but still managing to keep an eye on the kids…she could tell he was a really good dad that way, he paid attention to the little details, and Rachel wanted so badly to ask where their mom was, but she knew it wasn't her place to do so.

"Of course, I just want to get the job good…"

Finn laughed and nodded "Well I'm sure you'll be great, especially with the customers, given how you were with my kids…."

She smiled at him and looked over to see them playing with what looked to be a stick.

"They are very cute…." She said continuing to stare at them.

He nodded "Just like their mom…"

The silence was a little awkward mainly because Rachel wanted so badly to know what had happened and he wasn't helping matters but he soon cleared his throat, and stood up noticing that Bob had arrived in his blue pickup truck.

Rachel stayed back as Finn said hi to Bob, gave him a fist pump, and called the kids over.

He gave them kisses and Rachel's heart melted as he slowly helped Adam with as little ease and patience as he had onto the truck, and called for Lily to come over.

Lily had decided instead to run over to where Rachel was and Rachel had almost no time to react before this little girl had her arms wrapped around her waist, and Rachel slowly put her arms around her….this made her feel warmth, the warmth she so longed for so long ago and hadn't felt in so long. She almost felt like crying, but kept her composure as she noticed all 3 of them were watching the interaction between Lily and Rachel.

"Thanks Lizzy…you are my favorite…don't tell daddy" She said before running back to join her brother in the truck, before giving her dad a huge hug and kiss and hopping in the truck with the help from Finn.

Finn finally joined Rachel and didn't say anything as he waved one more time at the truck and saw them leave.

He finally turned to stare at Rachel, and smiled at her "What did she say?" He asked staring at her almost intrigued.

She shook her head "Girl code….I can't tell you…"

Finn laughed and shook his head "Well fine then…I'm just surprised at how attached she is to you and she just met you, Lily even though she is a talker…well she can be very shy and closed off."

Rachel shrugged, not really knowing what to say, because Rachel also found it odd that this girl liked her so much, but maybe she was the mother figure that she needed. Whatever It was made Rachel feel so good, and she definitely wouldn't mind hanging out more with them.

"So after you…let's go train."

Rachel shook her head of these thoughts as Finn spoke up, and she realized that today was definitely going to be a good day, following him to go train.

TBC….


End file.
